122813doirjossik2
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:40 -- 07:40 GG: uuuuuh 07:41 GA: oh hey 07:41 GG: hey do-r 07:41 GG: -'m sorry 07:41 GA: i have like 30 things to say to you but i know youre probably going through a rough time so ill lay off 07:41 GG: no 07:41 GA: so, apology accepted 07:41 GG: sαy them 07:41 GA: well, most of them were slaps 07:41 GA: just imagine being slapped like three times 07:41 GG: well - would certα-nly deserve thαt 07:41 GG: - slαpped myself don't worry 07:41 GA: k good 07:42 GA: but yeah you kinda broke ryspor 07:42 GG: he k-ndα broke me 07:42 GA: yeah 07:42 GG: but yeαh - feel totαlly sh-tty αbout thαt 07:42 GA: hey, that means you're a moral person 07:42 GG: hurrαy 07:45 GG: - fucked everyth-ng up -rrepα-rαbly, but -'m α morαl person! yαy! 07:45 GA: its not irreparable 07:45 GA: ryspor wants to fix things, but he thinks its impossible 07:45 GA: you want to fix things, but you feel its impossible 07:45 GG: - 07:45 GA: a negative plus a negative is a positive 07:46 GG: ho-w the fuck does thαt even work 07:46 GG: love -snt mαth 07:46 GA: heheh 07:47 GG: but st-ll how cαn th-s poss-bly be f-xed 07:47 GA: idk talk it out 07:47 GG: tαlk -t out 07:47 GG: just 07:47 GG: tαlk -t out 07:47 GA: 'sorry' 'sorry' 07:48 GG: do-r no 07:48 GG: do you hαve αny fuck-ng -deα 07:48 GG: whαt hαppens when e-ther of us tr-es to αpolog-ze to the other 07:48 GG: -t beg-ns αn endless cycle of us both tαk-ng blαme αnd αpolog-z-ng 07:48 GA: hmm 07:49 GG: so uh 07:49 GG: - dont know 07:49 GG: αlso someth-ng else - felt you should be -nformed of: 07:49 GG: scαrlet cαptured my dreαmbody 07:49 GG: αgα-n 07:50 GA: jeez, how? 07:50 GG: - trusted her 07:50 GA: wait i thought she was notevil 07:50 GG: - dont th-nk shes ev-l, αctuαlly 07:50 GG: she's more chαot-c neutrαl 07:51 GA: yeah probably 07:51 GG: but αnywαys, she got me trust her 07:51 GG: then - went αnd v-s-ted her 07:51 GG: she showed me α convo she hαd w-th ryspor 07:51 GA: ya sure she didnt fake it? 07:51 GG: then - wαs cry-ng αnd she took me deeper -nto her lα-r 07:52 GG: - wαs too emot-onαl αt the t-me 07:52 GG: -'ve cαlmed down now 07:52 GG: but - just dont know 07:52 GA: well hey i lost a self too, its not that bad 07:52 GA: i mean, it is p bad 07:52 GG: hehe yeαh 07:52 GG: -'m st-ll dreαmαl-ve 07:53 GG: but -'m -n α p-t thαt -s sl-ck w-th her blood 07:53 GA: really? cool 07:53 GA: captchalogue some 07:53 GG: wh-ch tαstes l-ke strαwberry lemonαde 07:53 GG: dont αsk 07:53 GG: - d-d cαptchαlogue some 07:55 GG: so now - hαve -t αnd - hαve no clue whαt to do w-th -t 07:55 GG: αlso th-s flower she gαve me 07:57 GG: so yeαh 07:58 GA: what kinda flower? 07:58 GG: - hαve no clue 07:59 GG: -t's p-nk αnd -t's αctuαlly reαlly pretty 07:59 GA: i really think you kinda need to say something to ryspor though :( 07:59 GG: - 07:59 GG: - w-ll 07:59 GA: no, like, asap 07:59 GG: why would he tαlk to me 07:59 GG: - broke h-m 07:59 GA: yeah and you need to help me fix him 07:59 GG: - 08:00 GG: αlr-ght 08:00 GG: - w-ll do thαt 08:01 GG: goodbye, do-r 08:01 GA: bye -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:01 --